


End Call

by ConfusedLemonLeigh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedLemonLeigh/pseuds/ConfusedLemonLeigh
Summary: Karasuno and Nekoma attempted to do a video call.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 21
Kudos: 91





	End Call

**Author's Note:**

> KuroYachi fluff

“I have never done this before.”

“And your point is?”

“Uh, I might accidentally fuck things up?”

Kenma stopped playing his game and closed his eyes. Kuroo looked at his friend desperately. He's been bugging him for an hour now since he barged into the younger man's house. No surprise that he can see the man's eyeball rolling under his eyelids, obviously done with his whining.

“Tetsurou.”

“Hmm?”

“You are an 18 year-old-man existing in this generation full of technological advancement, and yet you are anxious to participate in a mere video call. Besides, it is not that it is just you and her in it. There will be like 20 other people there, including me. How are you going to fuck things up?”

“But Kenma, I might embarrass myself!” The Nekoma’s captain is still persistent and buried his face on the pillow near him; the other one just resumed his game.

“What’s with it? You always do things to embarrass yourself, and it's just a simple catching up. As if she’ll pay enough attention to you to notice how lame you will be.”

He looked up, half-offended and half-amused. “Excuse me, but where does that attitude come from?”

“I've been holding that up since you started your tantrum.”

“Ugh. Shut up.”

“Tell that to yourself.”

Apparently, at 3 PM today, the Nekoma Volleyball club will be having a group video call with the Karasuno’s. The idea came from Yamamoto and Tanaka as they ‘missed each other so much’, but don’t want to just have a private video call with just the two of them because that is not ‘cool’. The idea was then egged by no other than the greatest decoy until everyone agreed upon it.

What Kuroo’s concern is that a certain someone will be there too, a girl that he’s excited yet also nervous to see. He hadn’t seen Yachi since their training camp, and since then, he still hasn’t dared to follow her social media accounts, too afraid that he might creep her out. He dealt with not having any updates about her unless Hinata mentioned her when talking to Kenma. 

He developed a crush on her when they were the only ones left in the Shinzen High's cafeteria eating, and they just started talking. He really wanted to ask for her number, but his nerves always win over him, and he ran out of time when she started loading the bus that took her back to Miyagi. Since then, they haven't talked at all.

The Spring Interhigh passed without any interaction between the first year Karasuno manager and the Nekoma captain. He was kind of guilty that he was more concerned about seeing and talking to Yachi instead of the well-being of Shrimpy then. The Miyagi representative went back to their prefecture first thing the next morning after their defeat, that’s why their teams didn’t have the chance to catch up. That leads to this planned video call, which will start in less than 2 hours.

“Seriously Tetsurou just accept the invitation and enter the call, what is wrong with you?” Kenma is now sitting in front of his computer gaming set-up with one tab opened for the starting video call. While he’s lying on his stomach atop of Kenma’s bed, head tilted up to face his own laptop.

“Is everyone already there?”

“You mean if Yachi-san’s already here?”

“Tone down your voice! They might hear you!” He widened his eyes in alarm as the setter is already in the call.

Kenma laughed at his expense. “My mic is muted, idiot.”

“Oh. So you can mute your mic huh? Nice.”

“What are you, 85?” Kenma’s face is contorted with disbelief.

“It’s not my fault that I prefer talking with other people personally, rather than calling them. Plus, there could be a disturbance with the channel used for this communication that creates misunderstanding.” Kuroo lectured while the younger man just rolled his eyes. 

“Just enter the call, she’s not here yet.”

Kuroo closed his eyes and clicked the ‘join’. When he looked at his laptop, familiar faces appeared one by one until he can see everyone’s faces on the screen. A lot of them are talking all at once, especially the two promoters; Tora and his long lost twin Tanaka Ryunosuke. He scanned the faces; everyone in Nekoma is present, the Karasuno is all there too except for one; his main reason to attend this call is nowhere.  _ Maybe she’ll come later, it’s not that the call time is strict or something. She’ll come, just late.  _

“Captain!” His teammates acknowledge him.

“You, Lev! You’re present here yet we always have to drag you for morning practices!”

“But I don’t like receiving practices, Kuroo-san!”

“Kuroo-senpai!” then there’s Hinata.

“Hey Kuroo, your bedhead finally suits where you are now.” He heard Sawamura trashing him, and others laughed. One of them is Tsukishima, who is on the same screen with his best bud Yamaguchi.

“Shut up you old man. Hey Tsukki!” 

“No.”

“Tsukki, why are you with Yamaguchi huh?”

“He won’t attend if I didn’t come here, Kuroo-san.” The freckled man answered him instead.

He was about to reply when he heard a faint voice amid the sea of loud voices of these volleyball players.

“Hello everyone.” Her shy angelic voice is ringing in his ears. It has been ages ago since he heard it. He looks for her at the screen, and there she is at the bottom left corner. Her screen is small that he has to inch closer to the screen and squint his eyes.

Her hair is down without her usual side ponytail, he kind of missed it, but she still looks pretty. He thinks she’s wearing a simple white t-shirt. He then heard Kenma laughed behind him.

“Tetsurou, what are you doing. You look ridiculous. I can see your face here shoved on the screen. You’re too obvious, stop it.” The setter’s chair is turned towards him while laughing. He hopes no one heard it.

“Shut up.”

It seems that everyone is aware of her presence now as Tora shouted his jealousy about the Karasuno's luck of having two pretty female managers.

“I wish next year, we will have a female manager too! Kozume, get us a pretty manager, please!”

“Why don’t you look for it yourself?” He heard it clearer behind him than from the earphone plugged on his one ear. 

“You should start scouting early Tora, finding a worthy manager is hard. Look at our Yachi-san, she’s a bit late, but she’s best at her job!” Nishinoya said, pride evident in his voice. He can see everyone in Karasuno is agreeing.

Yachi is red in the face, looking flustered as she thanked her senpai, “I’m still learning, but everyone is always willing to help me.” She smiles, and Kuroo hopes that he can see her clearly. He pointed his mouse at her screen, and there appeared an icon that looks like a pin. He prayed it is nothing embarrassing before he clicked it.

Then just like magic, the face he desperately wants to see is now full on his screen. He choked on his own breath as he takes her face in. This is probably the first time their face got this close. Her familiar brown eyes are a bit blurred through his screen, and her bottom lip is lightly tucked between her teeth.

He can now see that her walls are colored with white and pastel blue accent, and her room is brightly lit. It makes her face glow, except that her face is red as she is continuously receiving praise from others, even from his teammates.

“I’ve also had helped from Yuki-san and the other managers in the training camp. I also owe them. Oh, even Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san assist me multiple times.” She shyly tried shrug off the compliments.

Kuroo felt all his blood rushed to his face with the mere mention of his name. He’s fucked.

“That’s not a problem Yachi-san.” He tried not to sound flustered and keep himself from smiling.

She smiled on the screen, and he started pretending that it is just the two of them video calling each other. He placed his chin on top of his folded arms, tuned out the others' voices, and just enjoyed the moment, occasionally contributing to the discussion. Minutes later, he heard the other man in the room speak.

“What are you doing? That’s creepy.” He looked back at the younger man that is now looking at him.

“What?” slightly sleepy as he stared at Yachi and being lulled by the faint voices in his earphones.

“Are you really that whipped?” Kenma whispered and is looking at his screen invaded with Yachi’s face.

“Well, I just discovered that I can pin a caller on my screen to make the certain caller full screen.”

“I know, stop talking-”

“I just want to see her face clearly.” He continued.

“Your voice –”

“Let me pretend that we are just the only ones here okay?”

“Tetsurou no-” Kenma’s face is paling, and he doesn’t know why.

“And it’s not that it’s wrong or something right? And there is no way Yachi-san will know it.” He finished with a proud smile, but the look on his best friend’s face says otherwise.

He felt his blood ran cold. “Why? What’s the matter?”

“Well, she probably knows it now. Actually, everyone knows it now.”

“What?” his voice hoarse.

“Your mic is unmuted.”

Kuroo ended the video call earlier than anyone intended.


End file.
